teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pigeon Pete
Pigeon Pete is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant pigeon, who was experimented by The Kraang with the Mutagen and the spy of the Mighty Mutanimals. Pigeon Pete debuts in The Gauntlet. Origins When Kirby O' Neil and a pigeon were prisoners of The Kraang, they wanted to mutate the bird. So they spilled the Mutagen on him and then, he mutated into Pigeon Pete. TV Show Season 1 The Gauntlet Season 2 Metalhead Rewired Season 3 Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Clash of the Mutanimals Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Episodes * The Gauntlet (Debut) * Metalhead Rewired (Silent cameo) * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! (Mentioned) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Silent cameo) Gallery Trivia * In Metalhead Rewired, Pete was one of the mutants that got imprisoned by The Kraang. * As revealed by him, he was a prisoner of The Kraang, along side with Kirby O'Neil. * Pete has a food craving for bread, especially Sour Dough. ** This is normal for a pigeon to have a craving to bread, which is what people/ they feed them of. * Pete gave the Ninja Turtles and April O'Neil the coordinates to where Kirby was held at. * In the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987), Michelangelo had a pet pigeon who was also named Pete. * Pigeon Pete is the spy of the Mighty Mutanimals. * In Battle for New York Part One, he wears a helmet on his head. * Pigeon Pete and Baxter Fly have some similarities and differences between each other. ** Both are flying mutants. ** Baxter Fly is smarter than Pigeon Pete. ** Baxter Fly is a mutant fly, while Pete is a mutant pigeon. ** Both have the name of their animal in their name. ** Both of them know the Ninja Turtles. ** Pete is an ally of the Turtles, while Baxter is an enemy of them. ** Both of then are enemies to each other. ** Pete is part of the Mighty Mutanimals while Baxter is part of The Foot Clan. ** Both are bullied around. ** Both have a food craving to certain food. *** Pigeon Pete has a craving to bread, while Baxter Fly has a craving to Choco-Logs **** Both of these mutants' food cravings are based on their animal instincts. ** Baxter Fly started out as Baxter Stockman, a human, and Pigeon Pete was a normal pigeon. ** Baxter was mutated by Shredder, while Pete was mutated by The Kraang. * Pete has an incarnation in the IDW comics. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, he is one of the few members of the Mighty Mutanimals that wasn't tested with the Mind Control Serum. * Pete and Baxter Fly have once fought, but it was more of a sassy fight between them. * He really thinks that the Turtle's Lair is the best lair. * He recognized a Space Heroes Ping Ball Machine, which he might of heard of or seen before. * Pigeon Pete is stupid and shows low intelligence at some point. ** Pete is also a little clumsy. * He is insulted by Raphael most of the time just because he is a useless mutant in his opinion. * He is always defeated easily, even by the weakest enemies. * In Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!, he was mentioned alongside with Leatherhead, but never made an appearance. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Kidnapped Category:Former Animal Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:Decreased Category:The Foot Clan Enemies